1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit and a control method.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, in a semiconductor integrated circuit (system LSI etc.) mounted with a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and a DSP (Digital Signal Processor), an execution program after starting a CPU is often loaded from an external storage device such as a flash memory.
Previously, as disclosed by Renesas Electronics Corp. “Multimedia Processor for Mobile Applications One Chip ARM EMMA® Mobile 1-D512 MC-10118B (LogicChip+DDR SDRAM)”, p.93, when selecting from a plurality of storage devices and loading the execution program, it is controlled in a way that by outputting a selection signal for the selection to an external terminal of a semiconductor integrated circuit, one storage device is selected from the plurality of storage devices, and the execution program such as an OS is loaded. For example, Renesas Electronics Corp. discloses that three-bit digital data (BOOT_SEL[2:0]) is input and one storage device is selected from eight storage devices. For example, when booting from SD, it will be BOOT_SEL[2:0]=010b. As described above, when receiving three-bit digital data from the external terminal, three external terminals are required.